Second Chance With a Twist
by Merlin242
Summary: Summary: Months after the defeat of Voldemort Azalea Lily Potter is not adjusting well, consumed with the guilt over the loss of those she loves- Lea wishes on a shooting star for a second chance and what can fate do but obey... Full summary inside. Fem hp/Sirius. Lily/James. Rated T because I'm paranoid. All rights belong to JK Rowling, I own nothing. Soulmate fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so for starters can I just say thank you for taking the time to read this as I sincerely appreciate it. Also can I just say that I am aware that I have other stories also being written at the moment that need finishing and please do not think I am just going to abandon them in favour of this, it's just that this fic wouldn't leave me alone so I felt compelled to write it. Also, this story has already been posted yesterday but at being called a thief, having a lack of creativity and being talentless well I decided I would edit the story so that people can't accuse me of plagiarism once again. Anyway, the same applies so please let me know what you think of this and if you have any ideas for the story or anything please let me know.**

 **Summary: Months after the defeat of Voldemort Azalea Lily Potter is not adjusting well, consumed with the guilt over the loss of those she loves- Lea wishes on a shooting star for a second chance and what can fate do but obey. Transported back in time to the marauders seventh year, can she make sure the people she holds dear survive this time around? Sirius/Fem Harry, James/Lily. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I don't own anything, all rights belong to Jk Rowling.**

 **I don't own anything, all rights belong to Jk Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Lea sighed as she gazed up at the endless black sky, taking comfort from the slight breeze that ruffled her black locks- it kept her grounded, reminded her she was still alive, still walked in the land of the living.

 _It wasn't supposed to feel like this_ she thought, she should feel happy, be bounding with joy and rejoicing the peaceful times that would be in her future now that Voldemort was dead but instead she felt…

Empty.

She may have defeated the darkest wizard of all time but at what cost? How many lives had been lost in her name? How many people would never again see their relatives, experience the light they brought to their lives? How many countless souls had been cast to the other side so she could live?

The answer- too many, and that was one of the reasons she couldn't let go, couldn't move on.

Lea glanced at the half built towers of the once formidable walls of Hogwarts and felt the familiar lump form in her throat.

The rebuilding of Hogwarts had not been easy and seeing the only home she'd ever known reduced to crumbling towers and piles of rubble had had more of an effect on her than she liked to admit.

Truthfully, Hogwarts had felt less like home ever since Sirius died in her fifth year and her already chaotic life had once again been turned on its axis.

Sure, Hogwarts was still her safe haven, her sanctuary, still the one place she felt she truly belonged but despite all the happiness she had felt within its walls- she could never forget the tragedy and heartbreak she had suffered through either. Could never forget all the people she had lost and despite not all of them dying there; the concept was the same and wasn't that what it always seemed to come down to?

Death? Destruction?

How could she walk the halls of her beloved school once again and not remember those who had come before her? How would Hogwarts ever again feel like home when the people who had once graced its halls now walked another plane and could never cause the mischief and mayhem they once did?

A sea of faces swam before her eyes and Lea turned back to face the black lake as tears made their way down her cheeks. A shiver ran through her as she thought of her two best friends, safely cooped up inside the walls of a half built Hogwarts- asleep and most likely dreaming of safer times. She wished she could be so lucky.

As if by magic Lea noticed something sparkling in her peripheral vision and upon noticing what it was her eyes widened imperceptibly.

A shooting star.

In all her eighteen years Lea had never seen one herself but she'd heard aunt Petunia telling Dudley all about them once, apparently you were supposed to wish upon the star and whatever you wished would come true- as a child upon hearing the story Lea had desperately wished to see one; to wish for a better life where she would not be cooped up in a cupboard nor beaten by her uncle. But alas she had yet to see one- until now that is.

Despite herself Lea closed her eyes, _I wish things had been different_ she thought _I wish I had a second chance to make things right to save those we love_ and as a single tear dropped soundlessly to the ground a grey swirling mist made its way over to the teen, encompassing her form and once it had cleared the dark haired witch was nowhere to be seen.

Lea didn't know how long she drifted in the endless black but during that period she felt something she had never truly experienced before…

Peace.

She was truly at peace and the Gryffindor found that for once she wanted to be selfish; she wanted to hold onto that peace and sail away in the dark ocean where time had no meaning, where she had no responsibility, no job to complete and nobody looking to her to fix their problems.

The world didn't seem to work that way though as Lea soon felt the stirring of consciousness but no matter how hard she prayed she could not push back the encroaching wakefulness and it was something she resented, had resented for as long as she could remember- the lack of control she had over her own life.

Eventually the silent battle was over and Lea opened her eyes to a place she knew all too well, the black lake.

The witch sat up and inspected the area, brows furrowed in confusion- _did I fall asleep or something_ she thought but as she looked up at the glaring sun another thought occurred to her _why had no one come to fetch her? Why hadn't Ron and Hermione?_

At the thought of her best friends Lea frantically looked around but upon finding no trace of them the witch grit her teeth and began stalking towards the main doors, only to stop in her tracks as she saw a fully built Hogwarts, a Hogwarts she hadn't seen for a long while.

''What-?'' Lea gasped confused _what the hell is going on?_

Sufficiently rattled, Lea carefully made her way inside the building- looking around for any sign of life. There wasn't any.

Another step and she caught a flash of gold in the corner of her eye. Turning on her heel Lea was met with the sight of many plaques bolted to the wall.

Curious, the witch stepped closer to see what they were.

The words _**Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts**_ glared at her from where they were printed in silver on the gold plaque but it wasn't that which caught her attention it was the date _**1976**_ , that wouldn't have worried her too much though if not for the fact it was the last plaque on the wall and shouldn't that be impossible because surely there should be more of them- ones that read the right date.

Panicked, Lea spun around and came face to face with the end of a wand.

''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' the stern faced witch asked, body rigid and lips tight.

''Professor McGonagall'' Lea gasped ''It's me, Lea.'' At seeing the expression remain on the head of house's face the witch took one step forward ''you don't- you don't know me?''

''Don't move'' the professor snapped and raised the wand higher, as if on instinct Lea thrust her hand into her robes for her wand only to grasp thin air, _what the- where the hell is my wand?_ The witch thought and then startled as she felt a cold hand grab her arm.

''You're coming with me'' the witch growled and began dragging the teen down the corridor. As if in a daze Lea studied the witch next her- there weren't as many lines on her face, her hair wasn't as streaked with grey and she didn't look as worn as she did the last time Lea had seen her.

It worried her. A lot.

''Blood pops'' a clear voice stated and Lea snapped out of her daze to see they had reached the headmasters stairs.

It took only a moment for them to reach the door at the top and Lea was greatly confused when the professor knocked on the door- _wasn't this her office?_

''Enter'' a jovial voice answered and Lea had only a moment to recognise the familiarity of that voice before she was pushed into the office and saw a face she never thought she would ever see again.

''Professor Dumbledore?'' Lea questioned, staggering back in alarm.

She would have fallen if not for professor McGonagall who had an iron grip on her shoulder.

''Minerva'' the headmaster greeted, setting down a piece of parchment on his desk ''and who is this?''

''I'm not sure Albus, I found her wandering in the entrance hall- she seems to know who we are though'' the aged witch answered and Dumbledore turned to face her.

''Hello, my dear'' he greeted smiling at her and Lea felt the tell-tale sting of tears.

''How are you here? Am I dead?'' the last question made the old man chuckle as he assured that she was indeed, very much alive.

''I see you have heard of me then child, though I find myself at a disadvantage as I do not know who you are'' he replied.

''You don't know who I am, sir?'' Lea asked in panic.

''I'm afraid not, Miss-?''

''Potter. Azalea Potter sir'' the intake of breath was the only reaction from the witch behind her.

''Interesting, very interesting'' Dumbledore replied with a contemplative look ''Potter you say, any relation to James Potter?'' he questioned watching her carefully and Lea felt herself grow cold.

The witch shot a look at her former head of house, noticing that she kept her eyes remained on her as if appraising the younger girl but the tightness in her shoulders seemed to have loosened considerably.

Lea cast her mind back to what she had found downstairs, the plaque, Hogwarts looking as if a war had not happened, professor McGonagall looking younger and then there was Dumbledore himself who looked a little less worn, a little less defeated and a lot less frail than she had last seen him.

''Sir'' Lea began, already knowing the answer she would receive but praying it was all one big joke ''what year is it?''

''1977 my dear, are you alright?'' he questioned as Lea paled considerably.

''No, no, no'' she mumbled repeatedly, shaking her head _this can't be happening_ she thought.

As if sensing her inner turmoil Dumbledore cleared his throat, garnering the witches attention ''a most curious thing happened but moments before you walked through my door Miss Potter. This letter'' he said, holding up the piece of parchment ''appeared on my desk, now I found myself most curious and tried to read the letter but found myself unable to, other than the name on it that is, a name that until you introduced yourself I had never heard before- it's addressed to you my girl'' he finished and handed it over.

Lea took the letter and stared at the blank page for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening the parchment.

 _ **Lea,**_

 _ **I know you must be very confused right now and I am so sorry for that but I'm giving you a second chance, that's what you wished for isn't it- a chance to make things right, to stop those you care about from dying. Well now's your chance.**_

 _ **It's 1977, one of the years when Voldemort was at his most prolific, but it's also your parents last year at Hogwarts so make it count Lea, change the future for the better and stop Voldemort before he gets any more powerful. Let yourself heal and let yourself be filled with happiness, love and most of all- make sure you LIVE, for once Lea just enjoy it.**_

 _ **Love, F.**_

 _ **P.S, All of your belongings are in the room of requirement, well those you find important anyway.**_

There was a stony silence after Lea had finished reading the letter, sucking in a deep breath Lea handed the note back to the wizard- somehow knowing he would now be able to see the words written there.

Once the aged headmaster had read the letter he looked up and Lea met his eyes with a sort of grim determination ''I think we need to talk sir.''

''We do indeed'' he replied, blue eyes sparkling.

* * *

 **AN: So there it is, I hope you liked it and please read and review- please let me know what you think of this story so I know whether to continue with it. Thank you.**

 **Also, credit has to go to snowbunnytiger who wrote a wonderful story on Ao3 called And So, All the Pieces Fall Into Place, who gave me the inspiration for this story, but that doesn't mean that this story has been copied or pasted- it is entirely my own ideas and thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I wasn't going to post this quite yet but I couldn't help myself so I hope you like it and please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling. I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Dumbledore ushered the time travelling teen into one of the plush chairs in front of his desk, adjusting his glasses and laying his hands on the desk as he did so.

''I think I will take my leave now Albus, if you don't mind?'' Professor McGonagall said to the aging headmaster, from her place near the door.

''Very well Minerva, I think that would be best in the circumstances'' Dumbledore replied and McGonagall nodded her head before turning to leave.

''Wait'' Lea called out, having watched the entire exchange ''I want Professor McGonagall to stay.''

''My dear,'' Dumbledore began, staring at the witch in astonishment ''surely you understand that these are delicate matters and the less people who know, the better.''

''I understand that and I agree but'' here the witch turned to face Professor McGonagall, offering a small smile in the process ''I trust her and besides she already knows I'm a time traveller so what harm is it going to do if she knows the full story'' she pointed out.

Dumbledore nodded his head, conceding the point ''you make a good point child, but are you absolutely certain?''

''Positive.''

''Very well then'' the Headmaster said, clapping his hands together ''Minerva if you will take a seat'' he inclined his head and the deputy headmistress moved forward, settling into the chair next to Lea ''and I assure you Minerva, it was certainly not my intention to imply I did not trust you- on the contrary I find you to be my closest confidant and friend.''

''It is quite alright Albus, you did not offend me in any way. I am also happy to hear you think of me in such a way.''

''Of course'' the headmaster said before settling his eyes once more on the teen ''now back to the matter at hand, would it be quite alright to begin with some questions?'' he asked Lea.

Lea nodded her head ''of course-'' she began but was cut off as an almighty growl originated from the teens stomach.

''Good lord child, when was the last time you ate?'' McGonagall questioned in alarm.

Said teen scratched her head sheepishly, racking her brain- truthfully she hadn't really eaten properly in quite a long time but she could remember the last time she had consumed something was a couple of days ago ''erm, a while'' she finally settled on, wincing slightly when the teacher sent her an unimpressed glare.

''Well, I suggest that before we begin with this discussion Miss Potter and the rest of us get something to eat, preferably before she dies of starvation'' McGonagall stated, staring at the headmaster as if daring him to object.

Dumbledore agreed of course, as he knew the health and well being of Lea came first before receiving any information- that and he knew his deputy headmistress would quite frankly cause him bodily harm should he object to her suggestion, not that he would admit that out loud.

Soon, a house elf by the name of Polly was called and the three proceeded to devour the wonderful foods in front of them.

''I apologise if I was too rough with you earlier Miss Potter-'' professor McGonagall began as she picked up a sandwich off of one of the platters but was interrupted by the dark haired witch.

''It's ok professor'' Lea assured, smiling ''I understand why you reacted like that, after all, finding a total stranger wandering around, especially with times as they are, will make even the best of us assume the worst.''

''Well said, my girl'' Dumbledore broke in grinning at her, glass raised in agreement.

Dinner was a quiet affair after that; with only trivial small talk being made between them. Finally though, they finished and a house elf was once again called to clear away the dishes.

The three settled back comfortably into the chairs and Dumbledore, seemingly unable to contain his curiosity any longer, cleared his throat and began speaking.

''If I may ask, what is your full name and parentage? Although I do have an inkling as I'm quite sure my colleague here does to'' he asked, inclining his head at the stern faced witch.

''Azalea Lily Potter, headmaster and I'm the only daughter of James and Lily Potter.''

''I certainly suspected my dear-'' Dumbledore began and McGonagall hummed in agreement ''after all you bear a striking resemblance to both of my students'' his eyes twinkled merrily from behind his spectacles ''now I must ask; what year is it you come from?''

''1998 sir, we defeated Voldemort a few months ago'' Lea declared and Dumbledore seemed to sag in his seat at the news whilst McGonagall stiffened.

''I had hoped the issue with Tom would be resolved before then'' she said with an exhausted sigh ''may we hear the full story Miss Potter'' he requested.

So she told him.

She spoke of her parent's deaths and the repercussions it had caused, she spoke of receiving her Hogwarts letter, her sorting and everything else that had followed that year, she spoke of the remaining years. She continued to speak about the deaths that had occurred (including the headmasters), she spoke of Bill and Fleur's wedding, the horcrux hunt, Malfoy manor, Gringotts, their escape, the battle of Hogwarts, the truths she had found out, her sacrifice, how she came back to life, how she defeated Voldemort, the rebuilding of Hogwarts, her travel through time and everything that had occurred after.

It was a story of love, loss, fear, accusation, rebellion and triumph. It was the story of a girl who had grown up far too quickly. The story of a girl who had fought and fought and continued to fight until her demons had been slayed. The story of a girl who had stood strong in the face of adversity- unrelenting, immovable. It was the story of a girl who had been hailed a hero and with every word spoken Albus Dumbledore seemed to sink further into his seat.

When she had finished speaking Dumbledore stared at her for a few long moments before smiling at her softly ''I find myself most humbled dear girl'' he stated and Lea raised her eyebrows in confusion ''for you, who has faced so much in your short time, so much pain and suffering, to sit in front of us now and still smile with a sparkle in your eyes, well, I find that most astonishing and something I am forever grateful for.''

Lea smiled at him ''your future self once said sir that 'happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light' and sure I have days where I don't want to get out of bed, where I feel like the guilt is suffocating me- like I'm drowning in it but then I remember those words and I think of my friends; who have loved me despite the danger I always seem to put them in and I find a way to keep going, to keep fighting and suddenly I can breathe again'' she explained and McGonagall placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Nodding in thanks to the Professor, Lea continued ''that's why I can still smile- because I have people to smile for.''

''You are wise beyond your years Miss Potter and I am proud to have the honour of meeting you'' Dumbledore said and reached a hand over the desk to pat the young witch on the hand ''now I have one request, if you are agreeable, would it be possible to see your memories of these events as even the tiniest of details may be of the utmost importance in times such as these.''

''Of course headmaster, I can give them to you now if you would like.''

''That would be most helpful, thank you.''

Nodding her head in acknowledgement of his thanks, the young witch reached into her robes for her wand and upon finding nothing she remembered her wand was currently missing, _Damn it_ she cursed and looked back up at the professor ''that note didn't come with a wand did it'' she asked.

''I'm afraid not''

''Thought so'' Lea grumbled, mourning the loss of her wand ''is there any chance I could borrow yours to extract the memories headmaster- mine has been… misplaced'' she hesitantly questioned.

''Of course'' the headmaster answered and offered her the wand as she nodded in gratitude. The extraction of memories didn't take long and after Dumbledore produced a glass vial from seemingly nowhere, the memories were safely placed away and the headmaster was back in possession of his wand.

''Onto other matters, as you know it is 1977 and is currently 2 weeks away from the start of a new school year, with your agreement I would like to place you within seventh year.''

Lea was already grinning at him in excitement ''I would love that professor- I never actually got to finish Hogwarts, so it might be nice.''

''That's the spirit-'' Dumbledore began but was interrupted by Lea as a thought occurred to her.

''Wouldn't it be strange though, for a student to turn up out of nowhere?'' she questioned in trepidation.

''On the contrary'' Professor McGonagall, who had mostly been an observant party until now, piped up ''Hogwarts has received quite a few transfer students who are seeking protection and safety as you-know-who and his followers grow stronger, so nothing would seem amiss.''

Grimacing slightly at the mention of Voldemort and his death eaters, Lea nodded her acquiescence and was greeted to smiles from both of the professors present.

''Good, now that is settled we can begin on planning your background. Obviously you cannot keep the last name Potter as it shall draw too much attention your way- any suggestions?''

''What about Davis sir? It's plain and shouldn't draw too much attention.''

Dumbledore stroked his beard before nodding ''I believe that should do.''

''As for the rest of my background'' Lea rushed in before the Professor could begin ''what if we kept it relatively the same- said that my school was destroyed during the summer and having nowhere to go you offered me a place here. We can say that my parents were killed and I lived with my muggle relatives; it's the truth after all and I find the best lies often come from the truth'' Lea suggested ''and I can just add other details as I go along- if anybody asks that is.''

''Excellent idea my girl'' Dumbledore praised ''now that is settled we can talk about arrangements for the rest of the summer. I will find somewhere for you to stay until term begins- as you will be sorted and will then live in your dorm. I also suggest that a trip to diagon alley is in order so that you can gather school supplies and visit gringotts to enquire about funding.''

''Would I be able to go to muggle London as well sir? So I can buy some clothes and things.''

''That should be fine Miss Potter and I am sure Professor McGonagall would be able to accompany you on your journey. Minerva?'' Dumbledore asked looking at the aging witch.

''Of course Albus'' McGonagall agreed before turning to face Lea ''we can meet at 9am tomorrow morning in the entrance hall and then walk to hogsmeade before apparating to the leaky cauldron'' the teen nodded her head.

''With that I believe this meeting has come to a close'' Dumbledore said, smiling genially ''Miss Potter, is shall send you a note later on this evening telling you where you shall be staying the rest of the summer. Once I have reviewed your memories I shall call another meeting, if that is alright with the both of you?'' Dumbledore asked and student and teacher nodded ''well then, Miss Potter you may take your leave and professor may I have a word about the coming year?''

Lea stood and made her way out of the office, bidding the teachers goodbye as she did so. She knew exactly where she was going as she made her way down the staircase- the room of requirement.

Excited as she was too see what of her possessions had made it to 1977 the walk to the seventh floor didn't take long and in no time at all Lea was pacing in front of the wall.

 _I need my possessions_ Lea thought and practically bounced through the door when it appeared.

Lea gaped as she took in the room, it resembled that of the DA slightly as there was an area for duelling and some cushions nearby but was more spacious and off to the side was a lounge area filled with plush chairs and a roaring fire, by the far wall was some kind of mini library, near to the library was an ornate door that Lea made a mental note to investigate later, on the other side of the room the wall was adorned in pictures of her friends and family who smiled and waved at her- a sight that Lea would admit made her eyes mist over slightly. In the corner was a set of spiral stairs that the witch would explore later.

Tearing her eyes away from the rest of the room, Lea focused on the small pile of objects in the middle and made her way towards them- beaming when she took in the sight of her firebolt on top.

On the handle of said broomstick was another piece of parchment and the dark haired witch curiously picked it up and began reading.

 _ **Lea,**_

 _ **Welcome to your own personal room of sorts; the password is phoenix and only those who you trust and tell the password to can enter.**_

 _ **On the right side of the wall near the photographs a small phoenix is printed, when you press your palm against it a space will open in the wall where you can place any horcruxes you obtain before you destroy them. There is also a trunk in the library where any other possessions can be stored if you don't want them to be found.**_

 _ **Your broom has been disguised so that it resembles that of a nimbus 1000, the disguise will update regularly each year with a new model and only those aware of your secret can see past it.**_

 _ **The stairs lead to a bedroom upstairs that you can stay in whenever you like and the door near the library leads to the kitchens. Also, the room works like normal so you can add whatever you want if you think of anything.**_

 _ **Love F,**_

 _ **PS. Get an inheritance test done at gringotts.**_

Lea put the note down after reading, pondering on all it had said- why would she need to get an inheritance test?

Deciding to think about that later, the witch turned to her belongings and picked up the broom in her hands- she could remember what Ron had said to her once after he had gotten his cleansweep eleven.

He had been so happy to get the broom because nearly everything else he owned had once been his brothers', so to receive something that was well and truly his had been special to him.

It was something Lea understood very well, probably more than most, the joy one could feel at just owning the simplest of things. The first things Lea could recall ever owning were her school supplies and the first set of clothes she could remember being hers and not Dudley's cast offs was her Hogwarts uniform, kind of sad really.

Which is why when given the opportunity Lea would quite often buy anything that caught her eye; anything that she wanted and though some said she wasted money- flaunted her wealth- it was quite the opposite.

Because to an orphan who had grown up in the cupboard under the stairs, starved, beaten, abused and unloved with nothing to her name- well, being able to have her own things was like a dream come true.

So she understood, she understood perfectly.

Snapping from her thoughts, Lea wiped the wetness from her eyes and placed the broom on the floor in an almost reverent way.

Taking a deep shuddering breath Lea picked up the next item and almost started bawling upon realising what the silvery fabric was- her father's invisibility cloak.

She couldn't stop the rush of emotion that bubbled up as she ran her fingertips over the familiar fabric. _Merlin_ she knew it was stupid to cry but she couldn't describe the feelings of happiness she got from just holding something that had belonged to father, a man that had died for her.

She let out a half sob half laugh as she saw the next item in the pile.

The marauders map.

Taking the familiar parchment in her hands, lea gazed at it in an almost loving way before setting both of the items at her side.

Lea shed quite a few tears that afternoon as she dug through the pile and discovered her photo album, the pictures Sirius had gifted to her in fifth year and other possessions she had amassed over the years, like her first snitch.

Finally though after many hours Lea was down to the last item, a small ornate trunk. Frowning in confusion the witch flipped the lid and stilled in astonishment as she saw what it contained.

Tentatively, Lea reached into the box and withdrew her holly and phoenix feather wand from it's confines, the tell tale warmth shooting through her instantly.

Honestly, she hadn't known if she would ever see the wand again and after repairing it with the elder wand once the battle of Hogwarts was over the wand had barely left her side; so upon arriving in the past without it a part of her had felt like it was missing- like she had lost an appendage.

The rest of the day passed without incident and after having something to eat in the kitchens and after sending a quick note to Dumbledore explaining about the bedroom and finding her wand, Lea settled into an exhausted sleep in her new bedroom.

* * *

The next day Lea accidentally slept in later than she had planned so after grabbing an apple from the kitchens the witch rushed to the entrance hall only to find Professor McGonagall already there and not looking happy.

''You're late'' she said in a clipped tone as the teen approached.

''I'm really sorry- I slept in late by accident, please don't be angry'' the teen beseeched and the professor's icy exterior melted slightly at the look on her face.

''I suppose it is of no consequence as you are here now, but let us leave before more time passes'' the stern faced witch stated before striding off.

Grinning, the teen rushed to catch up with the professor and they made their way to the village in companionable silence before the deputy headmistress apparated them to the leaky cauldron.

Their first stop was gringotts and as they walked up the steps Lea couldn't help but think of the time when she had first gone there with Hagrid- _Merlin_ she missed the gamekeeper but she supposed she could make friends with him in this time too.

Lea informed McGonagall of her intent to take an inheritance test and the witch raised her eyebrows but gave no other response.

''I'd like an inheritance test please'' Lea requested upon reaching the counter and the goblin led her to an office in the back before instructing her to wait for Ragnorak.

Ragnorak entered not much later and took a seat behind the desk.

''Skull crusher has told me you would like an inheritance test'' Lea nodded at this and the goblin grinned devilishly before taking out a glinting silver knife from his drawer.

''Hand'' the goblin instructed and Lea offered it to him without question, wincing slightly as the blade sliced her palm.

''An inheritance test is 5 galleons, do you still wish to proceed?'' Ragnorak asked and Lea had to wonder why he was asking this after slicing her palm.

''Yes'' she responded unwaveringly.

''Good'' the goblin said before turning her palm and placing it on a piece of parchment, Lea gasped as her palm burned and the goblin smiled sadistically before releasing her hand.

The three watched as more and more writing originated on the paper and Lea read the parchment once it had finished.

 **Azalea Lily Potter**

 **Mother- Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**

 **Father- James Fleamont Potter**

 **House of Potter- By blood on Father's side**

 **House of Evans- By blood on Mother's side**

 **House of Peverell- By blood on Father's side**

 **Heiress and House of Gryffindor- By blood on Father's side**

 **Heiress and House of Ravenclaw- By blood on Mother's side**

 **Heiress and House of Hufflepuff- By marriage on Father's side**

 **Heiress and House of Slytherin- By Defeat of Previous Heir**

Lea gaped at the names on the page and heard McGonagall gasp as she too read the document.

''Wow'' the witch gasped and goblin chuckled slightly.

''This was not something you were expecting'' he stated, though it was not a question Lea still shook her head in the negative ''what course of action would you like to take?''

''What do you mean?''

''What would you like to do with these vaults as 6 of them have not been claimed for over 100 years?''

Lea could guess which the 6 were and already knew her answer ''I only want to use one of them right now and would it be possible to make you my account manager for all of the accounts'' she queried.

''Which would you like to use and that is possible- I will put in the necessary paperwork after this meeting has finished'' the goblin replied.

''The Gryffindor vault please'' Lea requested after a moment of deliberation.

''Very well'' the goblin replied before digging through the paperwork in his desk ''the current sum of that account is 9240,0580,076 galleons and counting.''

Lea stared at him for a moment before nodding her head slowly ''right. Erm is there any way I could have some sort of bank card or something so I don't have to carry round a bag of galleons.''

Ragnorak nodded his head and took out some paperwork from his desk, filling in the appropriate spaces he then offered it to Lea ''sign here, here and here'' Lea did as she was told and signed the right lines using the pen he offered.

The Paperwork glowed for a moment before duplicating in two, the duplicate shrunk down until it was the size of a normal bank card and glowed gold.

Ragnorak picked up the card and handed it to the dark haired witch, amused at how she stared open mouthed at the card in her hand.

''That card can be used in both the muggle and magical world, there is no pin as the card cannot be used by another individual- is that all you require today?'' the goblin asked and Lea nodded dumbly before thanking Ragnorak for his help and leaving the building.

It didn't take long to shop for school supplies as diagon alley lacked it's usual horde of people and as a result they quickly and easily obtained all the equipment needed- the only time it took any longer than a few moments was when Lea was deciding which familiar to purchase. Eventually, she settled on a beautiful barn owl that was brown with black highlights and silver eyes.

With all of their purchases made, McGonagall made arrangements for Lea's supplies to be shipped to Hogwarts before they entered muggle London.

Lea wasn't like most girls her age who dressed up and loved make up, she preferred jeans, t-shirts and jackets- she supposed that's what came with never having really worn girly clothes as such. Still, it took them the rest of the day to find appropriate clothes for the teen and then longer still to find an eye clinic that could get the right prescription for Lea's contacts (which she would then magically alter later on so they didn't fall out and they replenished themselves).

After trawling through shop after shop for hours they were finally done and with an increasingly irate McGonagall looking as if she were considering murdering the student in front of her- Lea considered that a good thing.

Laden with their purchases Lea and professor McGonagall were just making their way to an alley so that they could shrink the items before apparating, when something caught Lea's eye, turning Lea saw a gleaming black guitar hung in the window.

Now, Lea had certainly never played an instrument before but gazing at the sleek, shining exterior of the guitar the witch felt an inexplicable urge to purchase it. Glancing at the older witch, Lea sent her an apologetic look before darting into the music shop.

Lea signalled one of the workers and asked to purchase the guitar in the window, the worker goggled at her for a moment before hurriedly taking the instrument down from the window and getting a case for it. The total price came to £320 and Lea paid it, impatiently waiting for the cashier to hand her the guitar. Once the instrument was in her hands the witch rushed out of the shop, not wanting to leave McGonagall outside alone any longer, and unaware of the pair of silvery grey eyes that tracked her movements.

After that, the pair made their way to the alley and after shrinking the items Professor McGonagall apparated the pair of them back to Hogsmeade.

The walk back to Hogwarts didn't take long and soon Lea was rushing into her room and putting her belongings down. Much like the previous night Lea grabbed a quick meal in the kitchens then collapsed in her bed- dreaming of the coming year.

* * *

 **AN: So there you have it, chapter 2- I hope you liked it and please review because I love hearing what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So can I just start off by saying how sorry I am about not updating this story sooner- I just couldn't seem to get it right and I actually had to rewrite it 3 times before I was even sort of happy with it so I really am sorry about that.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICES- YOU MAY BECOME VERY CONFUSED LATER ON IF YOU DON'T READ:**

 **Right so first, the idea came to me to make this story into a soulmark fic which I then went with and the concept is introduced in this chapter (I went through the past chapters and because they are mostly centred on different things I figured it would be fine not to change them) I will give you any background now just in case it isn't covered later on or I forgot about anything- you receive a soulmark at the age of 16, all marks are in colour but if they are black then it means your soulmate is dead, there are some people who don't have soulmarks but they are not well known and I think that is everything for that bit.**

 **The soulmate concept will be an important part of the story from now on but more in the way of how Lea and Sirius' relationship develops- as in I don't want them getting together to take too long because I have so many things planned but I also don't want it to be too short of a time either if that made sense.**

 **If anybody has any questions about this please ask and I will be happy to answer them. Or if you have any questions about anything in general please let me know.**

 **Last but certainly not least, this chapter is dedicated to snowbunnytiger who after people commented on her story about my story being copied even after it was changed went and read my story, reviewed on it and then actually referenced me in her authors note and encouraged people to read my story, also telling them it seemed a solid story of it's own which I greatly appreciate and am truly grateful for. If you haven't read snowbunnytigers fic it's called And So All The Pieces Fall Into Place and is on Ao3- I encourage everybody to read her story because it is amazing and inspirational. Snowbunnytiger if you are reading this thank you so much for what you said in your authors note- words cannot express my gratitude enough.**

 **Right, on with the story and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Rubbing her left forearm, Lea continued gazing out at the murky black waters- watching the waves ripple in the lake as a soft breeze ruffled her hair.

The last few days had perhaps been the most peaceful the witch had ever experienced, there was no aunt Petunia screaming at her to weed the garden; no uncle Vernon leering at her from inside the house and no Dudley to fight with.

It was everything she could have hoped for.

And Lea hated it.

The quiet that is.

She was used to being surrounded by people (whether friends or enemies), she was used to the loud raucous movements of the burrow and it's occupants; used to the chattering of her best friends as they bickered or followed her on what ever death defying stunt she executed that week. But most of all, she wasn't used to being totally and utterly alone.

Not since she was eleven years old and Hagrid bashed down the door of that tiny hut, changing her whole life in the process.

It unnerved her. Made her dwell too much on both the past and her future (or lack of).

She couldn't help but ponder on what the coming year would bring, given her highly colourful past she was certain it would be eventful to say the least.

It was the night before the term officially started and after laying in her bed for over an hour, tossing and turning, she hadn't been able to take it any more and so had ran down to the bank of the black lake in an effort to clear her head.

It hadn't worked yet.

She was consumed with thoughts of how terrible this year could go- different outcomes circling around her brain all worse than the last; the majority focusing on the inevitable meeting between herself her teenage parents and the other marauders.

Laying back in the grass, Lea wrapped a hand around where she knew her mark lay- her soulmark that as a rule she wouldn't look at.

Everybody in the wizarding world had one, a mark that is (as far as she knew anyway), you get them when you reach the age of sixteen on your birthday. Nobody knows where they come from or how they started but they can appear anywhere on your body and be absolutely anything.

On her 16th birthday Lea had woken up with a mixture of apprehension and excitement only to have her heart plummet in her chest.

It was black.

The universal sign that your soulmate was dead.

Just that action alone had made an already horrible summer unbearable. She'd cried herself to sleep that night, her resolve to defeat Voldemort hardening and by the morning a cold determination had settled in; gripping her heart in an icy hold and Lea hadn't looked at her mark since, too afraid the sight of it would break her.

She sighed again (god she was doing that so much lately), putting her hands on her face. She definitely didn't want to think about this, about the way her heart twinged, about the ache that reverberated through her when she thought about it and the way it never seemed to go away.

She was destined to be alone it seemed- which is laughable considering how much she hated it.

Huffing, the witch got to her feet- casting all thoughts from her mind as best she could before beginning her trek back to the room of requirement.

It didn't take long to reach the safety of her room and even less time to climb into the warm confines of her bed.

It also didn't take long for the tears to blur her vision and obstruct her view of the canopy above the bed. Lea hurriedly tried to wipe them away but to no avail as the witch began to sob in earnest.

 _Merlin,_ she wished Ron and Hermione were here to offer the comfort she so craved; the assurance that everything would be ok.

Eventually, the tears stopped and Lea fell into a fitful sleep.

She awoke late the next morning, too exhausted from the night before to summon the energy to drag herself out of bed any earlier. Groaning, Lea swung her legs out of the bed, resting her bare feet on the carpeted floor and looked towards where her owl (whom she had christened Artemis) sat on the perch in the corner- she wasn't sure how it worked but there was a small window on the other side of the room that allowed Artemis to go out and hunt whenever she wanted.

''Hey girl'' she cooed, stroking her head and the owl nipped her finger affectionately. The action reminded her of Hedwig and Lea tried to ignore the stab of pain that shot through her at the thought of her previous familiar- instead choosing to smile a watery smile at the animal.

It was then that she noticed the letter that had been dropped next to the perch, her name emblazoned on the front in a neat cursive.

 _Miss potter,_

 _Please come to professor Dumbledore's office at 11:30am sharp. The Password is Bertie Botts._

 _Regards,_

 _Professor McGonagall._

Lea wondered for a moment why Professor McGonagall had sent her the letter and not Dumbledore but then noticed the time on the clock on the wall and swore, 11:15am it read and Lea rushed to get dressed.

She was ready in record time and ran out the door hoping she wouldn't be late. The raven head was panting by the time she reached the gargoyle and resolved to do more exercise as she gasped out the password.

The gargoyle jumped aside and Lea jogged up the familiar stairs, trepidation filling her at what the meeting would be about. She reached the oak door and knocked, entering when a voice called her to do so.

''Professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall'' Lea greeted as she stepped further into the room.

Dumbledore smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling with merriment as he gestured for her to take the seat in front of him.

''Miss Potter'' McGonagall acknowledged her with a half smile and a nod of the head as the witch sat down.

''Why did you want to see me?'' she asked when no more words were said.

''Myself and Minerva decided it best for you to be sorted into your house now, rather than at the feast later tonight'' he answered leaning forward in his seat.

''Why?'' Lea questioned incredulously.

''We thought it might not draw as much attention to you than is necessary at this time.''

It was a good point Lea had to concede but there was a little hole in their plan ''but wont not being sorted with everyone else draw more attention to me anyway.''

''Which is why all other transfer students will be sent a message on the train ride to meet Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall where they will be led to the antechamber off the great hall and sorted into their houses before the first years, your excuse will be that since you were already on Hogwarts grounds you were sorted early- a plausible idea really'' Dumbledore explained ''of course you, along with the rest of the transfers, will be mentioned during the announcements but that is all.''

Lea nodded, agreeing with what he had said and Dumbledore grinned ''good, now that's settled- would you like to do the honours Minerva?''

The stern faced witch approached Lea, sorting hat in hand and placed it on her head- obscuring her view of the room and it's occupants.

' _ **Interesting, very interesting'**_ a voice said and Lea startled slightly _**'a time traveller I see and here with a purpose too- how very noble.'**_

' _I wouldn't say that'_ Lea thought and the hat chuckled.

' _ **Why not? It's the truth- the evidence is all here in your head after all'**_

' _What are you talking about?'_

' _ **No matter, you are here to be sorted. Now, where to put you…'**_

Lea knew which house she belonged in, the house she had been apart of since she was eleven years old- the house her parents and the marauders were in but that didn't stop the nervousness from creeping in as the sorting hat cycled through where she could be placed.

' _ **Great mind I see and loyal too- though your attributes may be better suited elsewhere. My future self was right you know'**_ the hat commented.

Lea wondered what it was talking about for a moment before it continued _**'you would have done well in slytherin; but alas I believe your heart is set on another so it will have to be… GRYFFINDOR'**_ the last word was spoken aloud and the hat whispered _**'good luck and don't be too surprised'**_ before it was removed from her head.

She had only a moment to ponder on the implications of what the hat had said before she was treated to the sight of a grinning Dumbledore and happy McGonagall.

''Congratulations my dear, not that I expected any less of course. I will have the correct robes and tie sent up to your room before the feast tonight. As for what will happen, I would like you to place your belongings into the entrance hall some time before the other students arrive and you will enter the hall at the same time and take a place at your house table- afterwards the feast will proceed as normal'' Dumbledore explained and Lea inclined her head in acknowledgement.

''I believe that is everything my dear, unless you have anything to add Minerva?'' he questioned and the professor shook her head in the negative.

''Nothing that cannot be discussed later on'' was her answer and the headmaster smiled.

''Good, now I must request you join us for a spot of lunch dear girl'' Dumbledore said to Lea and the girl smiled warmly.

''Of course headmaster'' she agreed.

As it turned out, lunch and the few things professor McGonagall thought to talk about would take most of the day and by the time Lea was released she had 45 minutes until the other students were due to arrive.

Heart pounding in her chest and breathing ragged, the witch raced up the stairs to the seventh floor corridor and entered the room of requirement. She barely spared the room a second glance as she bolted up the stairs and into where her room was.

Lea packed quickly, taking only what she deemed necessary as she knew she could come back and collect anything she had forgotten or would want in the future. Despite her speediness, packing and getting changed into her school robes still took around 30 minutes which meant she didn't have long until everyone was there.

The witch collected Artemis' cage knowing the absent owl would know to go to the owlery after her hunt and then walked out of the room and further out into the corridor- her trunk being dragged behind her. Going down the stairs was a slow process, especially with her trunk, but eventually she reached the bottom just as students started filtering into the entrance hall.

Lea set her bags down where she knew they would later be collected and then cursed as she realised she could have just used magic to levitate her trunk down the stairs with her- which would have made her journey a lot easier.

Lea ignored the strange looks she was receiving from other students and walked into the great hall towards Gryffindor table, a nervous sort of energy bubbling up inside her as she took her seat and realised that her last year at Hogwarts was officially beginning.

 **Sirius POV:**

They were goofing around as they entered the great hall (as was usual for the marauders) whilst Lily shook her head at them in exasperation.

''Hey whose the new girl'' James suddenly called out, having caught sight of a girl about their age sitting close to their usual spot.

''No idea Prongs, let's go introduce ourselves shall we'' Sirius replied, the pair of them sharing matching devious grins.

They plonked themselves down on the bench, effectively startling the girl from whatever reverie she had been in.

''James Potter at your service, and you are?'' the teen smiled charmingly at her, offering his hand from the other side of the table as Lily sat down next to him; rolling her eyes.

''Just ignore him'' the red head said and James pouted.

''You wound me Lilyflower'' he gasped, pressing a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

Lily shoved him slightly before turning back to the new girl ''I'm Lily Evans'' she greeted- holding out her hand in much the same fashion as her boyfriend had.

''Azalea Davis, but everyone just calls me Lea'' the black haired girl took the offered hand, but Sirius noticed the slight tremor in the appendage and the way she seemed to stumble over her last name.

Frowning, Sirius didn't have long to think on the issue as after Lily introduced everyone else around them she had turned to him in expectation and a soft gasp left his lips when he recognised her.

''It's you'' he breathed, observing how her brow puckered in confusion.

''What are you talking about?''

''Nothing'' he answered quickly, aware that everyone's eyes were on him currently ''nothing at all.''

Lea (and god how he loved the way that name seemed to roll off his tongue) stared at him for a few more moments before nodding her head and offering her hand; question in her eyes.

''Sirius Black'' he introduced taking her hand, unable to tear his eyes away from her form as electricity seemed to spark between their hands. She smiled at him then, a fully fledged beaming grin and Sirius was sure he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

Distantly, he was aware of the strange look James was giving him as he continued to stare even when she turned away but he was too busy memorising the features of her face to give a damn.

Contrary to popular belief Sirius had never really had an interest in any of the girls he had encountered through his life, sure he flirted but that was as far as it ever went because no girl seemed to be able to match him, to interest him enough.

Not until that day in the music store when a whirlwind beauty had burst through the door like a hurricane, buying the guitar he had been eyeing up in the window and disappearing again just as suddenly. He'd been kind of obsessed with finding her ever since.

She hadn't spoken to him, hell she hadn't even glance in his direction but that didn't stop her from entering nearly his every thought since.

It was ridiculous really and James had found the situation absolutely hilarious.

The other reason no girl had ever really held his attention for long was the mark imprinted on his left forearm- his soulmark and he knew the stories on how there were supposed to be some kind of sparks when you met your soulmate; it had certainly happened that way for James and Lily though those sparks might have been because of the broken nose the red head had given his best friend.

Since receiving the mark though, Sirius had been consumed with a mixture of apprehension and happiness. I meant that there was someone out there destined for him but how could he subject someone that special to him to the horrors of his past and what he was sure would be in his future.

The thought that this special person could potentially come to resent him for what he could turn their life into terrified him. Which is why he kept it hidden with a powerful concealment charm- the only people who knew about the mark being Remus, James and Lily.

Lily only knew because she was James' soulmate (a fact no one other than the fiery red head had been surprised by) and James had told her because he was terrible at keeping secrets from Lily, having caved immediately when she turned her emerald eyes on him.

''-irius, Padfoot'' James called, snapping Sirius from his daze.

''I think you broke him Lea'' Remus laughed and Sirius turned to glare at him.

''Broke me, I think not Moony'' he scoffed causing James to cackle.

''So is that why you've been staring at Lea for the past 20 minutes and completely missed both the sorting and the appearance of food'' he teased and Sirius scowled.

''Traitor'' he grumbled and shot a quick look at the girl in question to see she was staring at him amused.

Coughing, Sirius turned back and met Lily's knowing grin ''so Black, seen as you missed the sorting and the announcements, Lea is in our year and unsurprisingly we have a new DADA professor- Professor Anderson'' she said, indicating a middle aged man with brown hair and blue eyes currently shovelling potatoes into his mouth at record speed.

Sirius nodded his head before filling his plate with food and trying to calm the erratic racing of his heart.

Conversation seemed to flow easily after that even if his so called 'friends' (including Wormtail, the little traitor) kept shooting him devilish grins every time he so much as glanced at the black haired witch- which was hard not to do to be honest.

''So how come you're starting so late?'' Remus asked as he took a bite of the chicken on his plate.

''My school was destroyed'' Lea said simply.

''What was it called?'' Lily questioned in alarm, brows raised.

''Oh you wouldn't know it, it was very remote but it was close to where I lived at the time which is why I went there'' she explained.

''Where are your parents?'' Peter asked staring at her interestedly but was met with silence.

''Lea'' Sirius hedged, laying a hand on her shoulder as the girl stared at the table resolutely.

''They- they died when I was a baby. I never knew them'' she answered and Sirius had the inexplicable urge to wrap her in his arms and never let go.

''I-I'm sorry'' he began but he cut him off.

''Don't be- you weren't to know and besides it happened a long time ago.''

''So, who do you live with?'' James asked.

''I'm on my own nowadays, but I used to live with my mothers muggle relatives'' she said simply but Sirius detected the slight tightening around her eyes ''lets just say the less said about them the better.''

''How come you didn't get sorted with everyone else?''

''I was here earlier so they decided to sort me and let me settle in.''

''Fair enough'' Lily said, seemingly accepting that answer ''so how did you find out you were a witch- did your relatives tell you?''

''God no'' she scoffed and there was something in her tone that Sirius couldn't quite put his finger on ''they wouldn't have told me if the house was on fire'' the statement shocked them but none more so than Lily who gaped in disbelief.

''Surely they would've-'' she started to protest but Lea cut her off with a dry laugh.

''Trust me, they didn't care about me; they didn't care too much for my parents either'' Lily reached across the table and placed a small hand on Lea's in comfort ''but to answer your question I found out I was a witch on my eleventh birthday. Someone from my old school came and broke the door down because my relatives wouldn't let me have my letter.''

''Must have been a bit of a shock'' Lily said and Sirius resolved to get the whole story at some point as he saw the mirth evident in Lea's green eyes.

''Oh absolutely.''

Conversation turned back to regular topics as dessert was served and Sirius found himself learning more about the mysterious newcomer.

Her favourite dessert was treacle tart, she loved quidditch (which made both him and James whoop, whilst Lily and Remus rolled their eyes), she adored flying, was apparently a phenomenal seeker, she was humble, funny, awkward and most of all he found himself enjoying her company immensely.

It was a little later on when he learned the most important detail about her though.

''What's that?'' Peter asked and Sirius' eyes followed where he was looking to see that the hem of Lea's robes had fallen back as she reached for a second piece of treacle tart.

On her left forearm was a sandy coloured roaring lion- the exact same mark that was on his arm.

He barely caught the glances shot at him by his friends, too enraptured as he was with watching the small mark- he did however notice the way Lea pulled her arm back and stared at her arm with what appeared to be a mixture of astonishment and dare he say it, hope.

''Something wrong'' he managed to get out.

''No'' she uttered softly, tracing the outline with her index finger ''nothing at all'' she looked up at him then- eyes glistening with unshed tears and a beaming grin he couldn't help but return as his breath seemed to catch in his throat at the sight of her obvious happiness.

She was happy, happy to have his mark (not that she knew it) and Sirius felt some of his insecurities fall away at the burst of warmth and joy that shot through him.

''James and I have the same mark'' Lily informed her, effectively breaking their little moment ''it's on our shoulders, a little stag and doe. You should've seen the spectacle he made of himself when he found out it was the same- not that I was impressed at his proposal.''

''It was romantic'' James protested and the red head nudged him slightly, a fond look adorning her face.

''It wasn't'' she said to both Lea and James ''he came running into the common room, threw himself on the floor in front of me and begged me to marry him- spouting some nonsense on how we were destined to be together and would have little black haired babies with my eyes'' at this Lea laughed and Sirius was mesmerised by the sight ''tell her what I did James.''

''She threw a shoe at me'' Lea laughed even harder as James tugged Lily closer so she was practically in his lap ''I won you over eventually though, didn't I Lilyflower.''

''After much grovelling and you growing up, even then it took the rest of the year.''

He couldn't name the look on her face but if he had to guess it would be content and Sirius found himself a little sad when the feast ended.

''Lily and I have to meet with Professor McGonagall because we're head boy and girl but I'm sure Remus could show you where to go with the rest of the first years'' James said as they all stood up.

''That's alright Prongs, I'm sure I could show her the way'' Sirius interjected and threw a casual arm over said girl's shoulder ''why? Don't you trust me?'' he added at seeing his best friends raised eyebrow.

''Well you just spent 20 minutes staring at her so I think I have a right to be concerned Padfoot'' James joked ''how do I know you wont take a little detour and ravish her in a broom cupboard or something'' the statement made Lily blush and lightly slap her boyfriend whilst Lea laughed.

''Oh he wishes'' Lea teased and Sirius stared at her in astonishment.

''He's off again'' Remus said and bumped the teens shoulder to snap him out of his Lea induced daze.

''Well how could I resist gazing upon such a beautiful face'' he replied, relishing in the light blush that dusted across her cheeks.

''You'll have to try harder than that Sirius.''

''Is that a challenge?''

''What? No-'' Lea protested but Sirius spoke over her.

''Challenge accepted.''

''Merlin, this is going to go so horribly wrong'' Lily groaned.

''Ye have little faith'' he said, clutching his chest in mock offence but was ignored.

''Anyway, James and I have to go because we're already late'' Lily sighed.

''And I'' Sirius declared, drawing the attention of those around him ''have to go and woo my lady'' the dark haired boy turned both himself and Lea around before stalking away; Lea tucked safely under his arm.

They were halfway to the common room when Lea spoke ''You're going to take this all the way aren't you?''

Sirius tightened his arm around her before answering ''I'm very stubborn milady'' he saw Lea roll her eyes when he continued ''and I'm known to get what I want.''

Lea scoffed ''I might just be the exception. And why would you want me?'' she asked genuinely intrigued.

''I'm willing to take that risk'' he answered when they reached the portrait hole, helping her through.

''As for why I would want you, why not?'' he said as he led her to some chairs near the window ''you're beautiful, I may not know you very well but I can already tell you're witty, funny, have a kind heart and you are one of the first girls not to just throw yourself at me. You also intrigue me and I want to get to know you.''

''Why would you want to get to know me?'' she questioned, leaning forward slightly.

' _A million reasons'_ he thought as he gazed at her. He wanted to know what made her tick, wanted to know what she liked or disliked. Most of all he wanted to know why the universe had picked her for him, wanted to know why the girl with hair black as night; porcelain skin, rosy red lips and impossibly green eyes that glowed as bright as the killing curse but were deep as pools of emerald was destined for him.

Instead he said ''no reason in particular'' and watched the curiosity spark in her eyes.

''Is that so'' se teased and he nodded, unable to speak with how she stared at him.

 _Merlin,_ he was so utterly screwed.

Luckily, (or unluckily depending on how you looked at it) James, Lily, Remus and Peter showed up at that point; saving him from further scrutiny.

''It's getting late so do you want me to show you where you'll be sleeping?'' Lily asked kindly and Lea nodded, getting to her feet and casting an apologetic glance his way.

''That would be great, thanks Lily.'' The red head in question smiled warmly at Lea and began steering her towards the stairs.

''Wait-'' Sirius started to object, not wanting her to leave quite yet; only to get elbowed by James and held in place by Remus who sent him a look as if to say ' _shut up.'_

The girls turned around, Lily with a knowing grin and Lea a confused frown.

''Oh don't worry about it'' James said, nonchalantly waving his hand ''Pads was just going to say goodnight; weren't you?'' he finished turning to face him.

Sirius inwardly sighed but sent a blinding smile Lea's way ''exactly, goodnight Lea'' he replied softly.

''Goodnight Sirius'' the raven head smiled at him and he felt his heart stutter.

''Night Lilyflower'' James said, snapping Sirius form his Lea induced haze as he stepped forward, pressing a sound kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

''Goodnight James'' she replied when they broke apart.

The girls made their way up the stairs then and the boys watched them disappear.

''Right'' James turned to face Sirius, clapping his hands ''come on.''

The three other marauders proceeded to drag Sirius from his seat, despite his protests, and haul him up to the dorm before depositing him onto the bed.

James stared at him for a long moment; arms crossed ''now spill'' he commanded.

He debated lying but then realised his best friends would see right through him ''she's my soulmate alright, she's got the same mark'' he finally answered and James smirked.

''I knew it.''

''Then why ask.''

''I just wanted to make sure.''

Sirius heard Remus sigh in exasperation but a timid voice spoke up before he could retaliate.

''What mark?'' Peter asked hesitantly.

''My soulmark Pete'' he answered, then stilled as he realised he'd never told Peter about his mark. When he had first received it he hadn't wanted to tell anybody but he also knew one of the reasons he hadn't told Wormtail was because the younger teen had been pulling away from them all.

Not in the sense where he didn't hadn't around with them anymore but more that he was distant, like he was there but not at the same time- not to mention all of the late night disappearances.

''I've, I've never seen it.''

''I'm sorry Pete'' Sirius apologized, wincing guiltily as he tugged up his sleeve and whispered the words to cancel the concealment charm.

A roaring sandy coloured lion appeared on his forearm and Peter gasped at the sight, moving as if to touch it but Sirius withdrew his arm before he could- not being able to place why showing Peter his mark felt so _wrong._

Clearing his throat, Wormtail faced Sirius head on, showing an uncharacteristic bout of bravery ''why didn't you tell me?''

''I just, I didn't want anyone to know'' he sighed, frustratedly running a hand through his hair.

''But you told James and Remus'' he stated, the anger evident in his tone.

''They were there when it appeared'' Sirius countered.

''That shouldn't matter and what, are you going to tell me Lily knows as well?''

Sirius' wince was all the proof needed and Peter suddenly went very quiet.

''I'm sorry Pete- I really am.''

''Save it'' the teen said standing up and walking out of the room; door slamming behind him.

''Shit'' Sirius swore ''should we go after him?''

Remus shook his head ''no, you know what he's been like these days.''

''He'll come back eventually'' James spoke ''and he'll understand why you didn't tell him. Besides it's my fault that Lily knows.''

Sirius sighed- flopping back on the bed, his thoughts straying back to a certain black haired witch.

''So Pads, care to tell us why you were staring at her so much; even before you found out about the mark'' Remus questioned, coming to sit beside him with James on the other side.

''She's the girl from the music store.''

''Really!'' James jumped up, looking like Christmas had come early.

''Music store?'' Remus echoed.

''Pads saw a girl at the music store this summer, she didn't even speak to him but he's been pining after her ever since'' James explained gleefully, practically bouncing around the room.

Remus smirked, playfully nudging Sirius in the side ''I guess you finally found a girl who keeps your attention, huh Padfoot.''

''I hate you'' he groaned.

''No you don't'' James chirped ''You love us.''

''So what are you going to do now?'' Remus asked, effectively bypassing James' statement.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean what are you going to do about the whole mark thing?''

''I want to get to know her'' Sirius said and Remus gave him a look.

''And are you going to tell her?''

''No-''

''No'' James echoed, coming to a stop beside the bed ''what do you mean 'no'?''

''I mean I'm not going to tell her'' the teen answered matter of factly.

''Why not?'' James asked incredulously ''she deserves to know.''

''I know'' he mumbled, a feeling of tiredness sweeping over him ''but I can't.''

''Why not?'' James repeated.

''I just can't okay. Can you just leave it alone?'' Sirius demanded, a note of anger in his tone.

Both James and Remus looked surprised ''ok, we'll drop it'' James placated, not wanting to anger him anymore ''but are you alright Pads?''

''I'm fine, just tired'' Sirius sighed getting up from his bed ''I'm going to sleep.''

James raised his eyebrows slightly ''good night then'' he said as Remus stood up off Sirius' bed. Sirius stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, closing the heavy curtains with a yank.

Truthfully, the only reason he didn't tell them was because he thought it would sound stupid- that he didn't want her to know so that the mark wasn't the only thing she loved him for. He wanted her to know who he was at heart, wanted her to love him for him and make her choice on that alone; not because a mark told her to.

The rational side of his brain knew his friends would probably understand; but another smaller part (which sounded suspiciously like his mother) whispered that they would laugh, would make fun of him for wanting something that would be truly real and those thoughts were what ultimately stopped him.

Rolling onto his side, Sirius let his thoughts wander to the object of his affections- to the way she looked when she laughed, to the way her hair seemed to shine and he fell into a peaceful sleep; dreaming of green eyes and joyful laughter.

* * *

 **AN: So there you have it, the end of the chapter. It was supposed to be longer but I didn't want to make you wait any longer which is why it ended where it did so I could post it. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review telling me what you thought- your feedback is much appreciated. Thank you.**


	4. AN

**AN: So I am really sorry to tell you this guys but I am putting this story on hold because of major writers block.**

 **It's not that I don't have any ideas for this story but I cannot seem to find the right words to put down. Hopefully this hiatus doesn't last too long but again I really want to apologise for doing this and I hope you don't hate me too much.**


End file.
